tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Logos ability
activating her Spotter ability]] A , or just Ability for short, is a psionic power based on the science of Logos that allows the player to control matter and energy with the power of mind. These Abilities were developed by the Eloh, the advanced alien race also known as the Benefactors, and taught to humans through Logos elements. Abilities are Tabula Rasa's science-fiction equivalent to what magic is in traditional fantasy RPGs. All Abilities are Skills, but not all Skills are Abilities. See the Skill article for more information. Acquisition Each Class has a fixed set of Abilities. Each time a character chooses a new Class they gain the capability to learn the Abilities associated with that Class. Abilities begin at level 0, with zero points assigned. In order to use a Ability the character must spend at least one training point to increase the level to "Novice" (level 1). The exception to this is Recruit Abilities, which all start at level 1. Each Ability also requires the knowledge of one or more Logos elements in order to be usable. Only if these symbols have been learned will the player be able to utilize the Ability. Characters retain their existing Abilities when they choose a new Class, so the complete list of Abilities available to a character is based on their current Class and all their root Classes. Progression The player may improve the effectiveness of his Abilities by spending training points on them. This works in the same manner as the progression of Trainings. See Skill Progression for details. Please note that after you spend points to acquire higher levels of Abilities you must put the new level on your bar in order to use it. It is still possible to use the lower level of an Ability after learning a higher level. Usage An Ability must be in the ability tray to be able to use it. To put an Ability in the ability tray, open the Skill window (press K) and drag'n'drop the Ability to one of the 5 slots of the ability tray at the screen bottom right center. Once the Ability is in the tray, the player may equip ("load") an Ability by cycling through his list of Abilities (press E or press a number between 6 and 0), and activate ("fire") the Ability simply by pressing the right mouse button. Most Abilities feed on Power - if you do not have enough Power you will not be able to use the Ability. Some Abilities also require other resources, such as the Grenadier ability Sacrifice, which uses Power to activate in addition to damaging the user's health while in use. Another example is the Engineer Turret, which requires Weapons Grade Micromech to activate. Signature Abilities are a special kind of Ability which, rather than using Power, require and consume 100% Adrenaline to activate. Each Tier 4 class has one Signature Ability. List of Abilities For a list of all available Abilities, see: Ability and training list Category:Terminology